


Meeting Again

by rnisha



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College AU, Fluff, Jamie Fawkes, Jamison Fawkes - Freeform, Junkrat - Freeform, M/M, Mako Ruthledge, Overwatch - Freeform, Roadhog - Freeform, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnisha/pseuds/rnisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jamie sees his ex at a party he asks a stanger to make out to make his ex jealous. When Mako refuses, they decide to leave and go hang out somewhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first story I've really ever written so I'd really appreciate feedback. I also dont know if I'll write more of this one but if people really like it I might write more? Any ideas for future chapters are greatly appreciated. And last thing, you can follow me on ig @soldier.76 or on tumblr salt-holywater-and-borax.tumblr.com and thanks for reading : )  
> (I do not own any characters in this fic, all characters are owned by Blizzard)  
> Update: I will most likely write more although I'm not sure when. Thank you for all the positive feedback I never would've expected this!!

"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me," the shorter man said loudly, trying to talk over the music, "I said my ex is over there and I need you to make out with me."  
Mako looked down at the man in disbelief. "There's no way in hell that is happening. I don't even know who you are."  
"Oh my bad, my name is Jamison Fawkes and it's nice to meet you." Jamie paused and looked up at the taller boy with pleading eyes, "Please?"  
"What? I-", Mako froze and tried to think of any kind escape from his situation, "No?" He really did try to make it clear to this boy Jamison Fawkes that he was not going to make out with him, but it came out as more of a question.  
"Ugh fine," replied Jamie as he turned to go find someone else to try and make his ex jealous. "See you later then mate."  
Before Jamie had escaped out of arms reach, Mako grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "I'm Mako," he stuck his hand out as a greeting, "I won't kiss you, but I guess we could-" what the hell was he doing? This man just walked up to him and asked him to make out, just to make his ex-boyfriend jealous, he's not somebody you should just hang out with.  
"We could what?" Jamie asked, as he looked back at Mako with the same sad eyes as before.  
"Uh," he paused. What a dumb idea. Why did he even stop Jamison in the first place? He was going to leave, but he couldn't turn him away at this point. "I didn't know if... um..."  
"Spit it out," Jamie stood impatiently, arms crossed and smirked at Mako.  
"Did you wanna leave?" Mako continued nervously while he looked anywhere but at the man staring up at him, "I don't really wanna be here anyways. We could go get coffee or something?" He finally looked at the boy’s face, who looked just as confused as Mako was nervous.  
"You know what? It's a stupid idea; I don't even know why I asked. Forget it," Mako finished, he turned to leave the party and hopefully never see Jamison again. God, that was so awkward. That is the reason Mako never went to parties or hung out with anyone. He always got put in awkward situations and-  
This time it was Jamison who stopped Mako.  
"Nah mate. Anything would be better than this right now anyways," Jamie insisted. "Let's go."  
Mako's jaw dropped as he watched Jamie walk out the front door of the house. That was definitely not the reaction Mako was expecting. Should he follow him? He couldn't just leave Jamie outside when he was the one who suggested leaving in the first place. Mako pushed past the crowds of people and finally made it outside.  
"So I just checked and I'm gonna need a rain check on that coffee date," Jamison said, waving his phone around. "Nobody’s open since it's late," Jamie gestured towards the sky, it was dark and Mako admired the clouds in the distance. Mako checked the time. It was nearly 11 PM. "We can head back to my dorm and hang out in there if you want," Jamie shrugged. "My roommate just moved out so it's just me."  
Mako looked around, and for the second time that evening; tried to find a reason not to do something with this man he just met. He didn't feel threatened or pressured to go to Jamison's house, and he would say no if he really didn't want to go. But it was Saturday night and although he should be studying or sleeping, he felt as though he had nothing better to do. "Uh, Jamison, we just-"  
"It's Jamie," the man interrupted.  
"Sorry. Anyways Jamie, we just met and I don't even know who you are. How do I know you're not going to murder me?" Mako crossed his arms and squinted at the boy.  
"I guess you'll have to find out then won't you?" Jamie teased and started walking back towards the college. Mako paused, trying to decide again whether or not to follow him. Mako knew he needed to go back to his dorm to study for his damn chemistry midterm since he understood absolutely none of what the professor had tried and failed to explain. Although, Mako thought, the midterm isn't until Thursday and he was extremely curious about this man who was now walking farther away from him. After a few more seconds of thought, he called after the boy to wait for him and hurried towards Jamie who was now standing down the street.  
"Scared of the dark, are we?" Jamie teased as soon as Mako caught up. How did he know that? Mako was scared of just about everything: spiders, earthquakes, small spaces, flying, you name it.  
Mako rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Jamie," he groaned.  
"You are! Bloody hell, I was joking, but you are! Aren't you?" Jamie continued to tease him. "Don't worry big guy. I'll protect you." Jamie giggled quietly while Mako sighed. "No, but really," Jamie looked up at him, "what's a big guy like you doing afraid of the dark?"  
"I said shut up, Fawkes," Mako glared at the boy who was still staring up at him.  
Jamie raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, but I've still got your back if the Boogeyman comes for you before we get back."  
When they finally arrived at Jamie's dorm room, Mako was wondering what he was doing there. Why did he ever agree to go to some stranger’s dorm? This is how people get murdered and- “So uh," this time it was Jamie who was at a loss for words, "I don't really have anything planned, but we can like watch a movie or whatever," he paused, "you're the guest, mate it's totally up to you."  
Mako sat down on the couch in front of the television. "Let's watch a movie," Mako sat awkwardly on the couch, "Movie is up to you though."  
Jamie put a movie on, but Mako was too distracted by his thoughts to pay attention. Several minutes into the movie, Mako looked over to Jamie to see that he was already asleep. As cliché as it sounded, he really did look peaceful. The only other time Mako had seen him was at the party, and probably once or twice around campus. Earlier he was so excited and couldn't sit still for more than a few seconds. Mako pulled himself out of his thoughts and decided it was time to leave.  
As quickly and quietly as possible, he got up from the couch and made his way towards the door. "Hey, where ya goin'?" Jamie mumbled from the couch, shifting slightly, "Movie's not over yet."  
"I was just gonna go back to my dorm," Mako replied, slightly irritated that the boy had woken up. "I'll see you around."  
Jamie sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. "C'mon mate, it's pouring rain out there," Jamie argued, just in time for a crack of thunder to be heard nearby.  
Mako doesn't know how he hadn't noticed before. The rain was extremely heavy and he hated storms.  
"Just stay here for tonight," Jamie continued, "You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."  
It was a kind gesture, and at this point Mako would do anything to not be outside right now, especially alone. "It's really no problem," Jamie tempted, getting up from the couch to grab some blankets from a drawer nearby.  
Mako nodded and began walking over towards Jamie's bed. He climbed in and stared at the ceiling.  
"G'night," Jamie was heard from the couch.  
"Goodnight," Mako replied and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback would be amazing thank you guys


End file.
